


This Pain is Just too Real

by LostandAlone22



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Grief, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostandAlone22/pseuds/LostandAlone22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filler scene from 2X1, when Jeremy and Stefan are left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Pain is Just too Real

“I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now.” Stefan said, while struggling to keep Jeremy's face in place, forcing him to have eye contact. “With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you tried to kill yourself right now, you could really die.”

Jeremy was still struggling against him, so Stefan slapped the side of his face to get his full attention. Behind him, he heard Elena hiss his name, but he needed to make sure that got through to her brother. “Hey, do you understand me?”

Defiance was still written clearly on Jeremy's face when he snarled, “Yeah, I understand.” His reply did little to alleviate the anxiety that Stefan had felt since getting the phone call from Elena crying and telling him to come over as quick as he could.

Something very bad could have happened to Jeremy and he was acting like they were the bad guys. Stefan understood that teenagers didn't always process what mortality and immortality really meant, but Jeremy wasn't even trying to process it and that sent chills of fear up his spine. A nagging part of Stefan's mind wondered if Jeremy had really been trying to kill himself. His second girlfriend in one year had just died, he felt alone, and he had no reassurance that Anna's blood would really make him a vampire. Hell, who would want to live forever after all the pain that Jeremy had been through? There had to be more than he was letting on.

Elena was still concerned about the overdose, so he tried his best to reassure her, noticing that Jeremy actually looked disappointed at what he was saying. When the cop came into the room, breaking the tension in the room, and asking for Elena. He fully intended to stay there with Jeremy. The boy had gone through a lot today, and Stefan wasn't sure that he was done with his self-destruction.

“You need to go to the hospital. I'll stay here with Jeremy,” Stefan assured Elena.

“I don't need a babysitter.” Jeremy protested.

“Yes, you do.” Elena insisted, and Stefan fought the urge to tell him that it was a suicide watch, not babysitting. They needed to make sure that he wasn't going to try to hurt himself again. Elena kissed him quickly, and then rushed out of the room to follow the cops out. Stefan stood there over Jeremy, who was still sulking, before pulling out the chair at his desk and sitting down for the long night.

“You can go,” Jeremy told him, an edge to his voice.

“And what, come back to find you dead because you took my words as an invitation, not a warning?” Stefan challenged him. He had seen a lot in his time, and this situation wasn't new to him by far.

“It's not gonna be like that.”

“Then just chill, and stop fighting the fact that I'm here. Elena loves you and she needs you right now,” Stefan didn't want to push Jeremy, but he needed him to know that he was staying there.

Jeremy laid back on his bed, holding a pillow to him and curling around it. He stayed like that for a while, quiet, still, but Stefan knew better than to believe that the youngster was actually sleeping. He moved to stand at the window, and caught Jeremy's eyes opening out of the corner of his own eyes. “Can you just leave?” Jeremy asked, the same defiant tone in his voice.

“I will when your sister or your Aunt Jenna come back.” Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing back at him. Jeremy had both arms behind him and was pushing himself up. “Where are you going?”

“The bathroom. Do you wanna watch?” Jeremy rolled his eyes, and started slowly walking towards the bathroom. The door clicked as it locked, the cabinet above the sink was opened. Something felt wrong. There was no sound of Jeremy actually going to the bathroom, no sound of the shower turning on.

“Jeremy?” Stefan asked, leaning on the door frame, but not entering. There was no answer. “Jeremy, I need you to tell me you're okay!”

“I'm okay,” Jeremy's sarcastic tone almost sent Stefan over the edge. He put one hand on the door, wishing he could see through the door. There were several long moments of hearing things being moved around in the cupboard. If one of the tomb vampires was allowed in the house, how safe was Jeremy alone in the bathroom? Stefan was about to yell in again when the smell wafted out at him. It was distinctive, the coppery smell that he tried to avoid as much as possible.

“Jeremy, I'm coming in!” He tried to keep any panic out of his voice.

“No! I'm fine,” Jeremy tried to protest, before the door was slammed open. The smell hit Stefan first, growing infinitely stronger now that the door was open. Then, he saw Jeremy, huddled into himself on the seat of the toilet, blood covering his arms. Stefan rushed to him, taking his wrists in his hands and surveying the damage.

“Jeremy,” His voice was breathless as he tried to reign in his own emotions. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached back for towels. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

“You need to leave me alone,” Jeremy replied, trying to snatch his arms away. Stefan held tight, keeping the pressure on the wounds while trying to find a first-aid kit. When he found it, he started dressing the wound. “You don't need to...”

“Would you rather they clean you up at the hospital?” Stefan snapped before Jeremy was able to say something else. It was an empty threat. The last thing he or Elena needed right now was for Jeremy to be in a hospital, where he was unprotected and visiting hours prevented him or Damon from keeping a constant watch. The words helped, though. Jeremy stopped struggling, and allowed Stefan to help him. Finally, Jeremy was breaking down, and Stefan hoped that he was allowing him in, too.

“I loved her.” It was a simple statement, but it made tears threaten in Stefan's eyes, too. “I really loved her.”

“I know. I know you did.” The boy leaned forward, rested his head against Stefan, and they just sat there for a long while, Jeremy crying against him, the moment of self-destructive frenzy gone. “I know,” Stefan continued to sooth him.

Jeremy wiped the tears away from his eyes, and started to stand up. Stefan helped him to keep his balance, and guided him towards his bed. Grabbing one of his pillows, Jeremy fell back into his bed again. Within moments, he was asleep again.

Stefan stood over him, keeping watch and thinking about everything that had happened tonight. He hoped that Jeremy was passed the worst of his pain, and knew that he and Elena would make sure that the younger Gilbert was okay. There was no other way that it could be. He paced, moving to stand at a different angle over Jeremy. He looked so innocent in sleep, and it was hard to believe that he had tried to kill himself tonight.

The door shut downstairs, and Stefan went to go greet Elena.


End file.
